Carryin' On Like They Did Before
by Ghostwriter
Summary: It's time for another reunion. There's family, friends, and a whole of secrets from Bo. Includin' his girlfriend.
1. Welcome To Hazzard

CARRYIN' ON LIKE THEY DID BEFORE

DISCLAIMER

Dukes of Hazzard belongs to Warner Bros. I only own the plot. Takes place in between the _Hazzard Reunion_ and _Dukes Go To Hollywood_ movies. Uncle Jesse's still alive, Daisy's finished school and has become a famous marine biologist, Luke's still firefightin' along side of his honey that we saw in the first scene of the first movie, and Bo's still racin' on the circuit, but these days, he's usin' the General. I'm an avid Duke fan, but this is my first fic. Unfortunately, I'm not gonna do a Balladeer. I just don't think I'll be able to Waylon Jennings and Don Williams justice.

CHAPTER ONE: WELCOME TO HAZZARD

The fire truck whizzed down the road.

"Hazzard County fifty miles!" the first man---the driver---shouted.

"Hey! You excited about seein' your family again?" the second man asked.

"Oh, boy. You bet," Luke Duke answered.

"And this time I'll actually be able to stay," his girlfriend Pauline Baker stated.

"Nothin' pleases me more, Darlin'," Luke declared. Just then, the driver noticed a motorcycle pulling up alongside them.

"Who's that?" a firefighter wondered.

"What's it say on the jacket?" Luke queried. The other man checked.

"'Duke'," he reported.

"Oh, that's Daisy. She's done with school but wears the jacket for sentimental reasons," came the answer.

"Hey, Luke!" Daisy Duke greeted.

"Howdy, Daisy!" Luke acknowledged with a wave.

"Man, **I**'**d** like to have a piece of that," one of the men said lustfully.

"Hey, watch it! That's my cousin you're talkin' about," Luke chided. "Besides, Daisy can skin ya alive," he continued.

"You serious?" the man asked.

"Dead serious. I remember the time me an' Bo accidentally ran her yeller car off a cliff and she was madder than heck. Chased us all through the backyard hittin' us with a frying pan," Luke confirmed. Then, "Made good time wearin' heels." Soon, they were in Hazzard and made their way out to the Duke Farm. Then, they stopped. Jesse Duke laughed and came out to greet them as Cooter B. Davenport tended to the barbecue.

"Luke, Daisy!" he greeted.

"Uncle Jesse!" Luke and Daisy chorused, dismounting their vehicles and running up to meet the man.

"How you doin', Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked.

"Fine, fine," Jesse answered. Then, "Uh, Luke?" Luke turned around just in time see Pauline jump from the truck.

"Oh, Pauline! I'm sorry, Darlin'," he apologized.

"It's okay. It's not often you're slack on your manners," Pauline responded.

"Lucas Dukas!" Cooter called.

"Cooter, only you," Luke laughed.

"Howdy, Ma'am," Jesse greeted.

"Hi, Mr. Duke. I'm Pauline Baker. Luke's girlfriend," Pauline introduced herself.

"Well, pleased to meet ya. And you can me 'Uncle Jesse'," Jesse responded. Then, looking up the road, "Where's Bo?"

"I don't know. I ain't seen him on the way up," Luke answered.

"Me neither, Uncle Jesse," Daisy added. Just then, they heard a car engine.

"Who's that?" a firefighter asked.

"Most likely Bo," Luke determined. Then, they heard sirens.

"Yep. Definitely Bo," Luke and Daisy laughed. They watched as an orange car with an '01' on the sides and a confederate flag on the top came into view with a police car on its tail.

"Well, that ain't a Hazzard car," Jesse commented.

"Well, then who---" Daisy's question fell away as the General Lee squealed to a stop as the police car did the same. They watched as Bo Duke angrily slid out of the window. Daisy and the others stared at each other, each unsure of what was going on. Cooter had even forgotten all about the barbecue he was supposed to be minding.

"Cri---mo---ny!" he bellowed.

"Hold it right there," a woman in a police uniform said, coming out of the car.

"Lady, what's the big idea followin' me?" Bo demanded.

"You're under arrest," she told him.

"Arrest? What for?" Bo questioned angrily.

"Speeding, resisting arrest, and a general bad attitude," she responded.

"Bad attitude?" Bo repeated.

"That's right," she confirmed. "So, what do you plan to do about it?" she asked.

"What do I plan to do about it? What do I plan to do about it?" Bo echoed. "I'll show you what I plan to do about it," he continued.

"Uh, Bo," Daisy interjected. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she was certain that assualting an officer wasn't going to help him any.

"**Here**'**s** what I plan to about it," Bo stated. They watched as Bo grabbed the officer.

"Bo," Luke said nervously. He spun her around and kissed her, lowering the woman in a dip. Then he pulled her back up.

"Welcome to Hazzard, Darlin'," he told her.


	2. Visitin'

DISCLAIMER

Dukes of Hazzard belongs to the WB. So far, I only own Bo's girlfriend, whose name I got from _UC: Undercover_ when it was still on.

"Now, hold on a minute. I'm mighty confused here," Luke said. Bo and the officer laughed as they approached the family.

"Fellas, I want ya'll to meet my gal, Carly Jacobson," Bo said proudly. He gave her a loving squeeze.

"A smokey? You got involved with a smokey?" Luke asked. _Well, don't **that** take the prize?_ he thought to himself.

"How in tarnation did **that** happen?" Cooter wondered. Of all the gals Bo had fallen for, he had somehow been smitten by a dang smokey. Then he cried out in surprise as he realized that the food was beginning to smolder. Bo's face clouded.

"I had some---**trouble** on the circuit and Carly was assigned to my case. After that, we just clicked," he answered with some difficulty. He **really** didn't want his family knowin' 'bout the trouble he had had out on the circuit. Carly put a comforting hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"'Your 'case'?" Daisy repeated. _What does he mean by that?_ she wondered to herself.

"It's a long story, ya'll. One that I don't rightly feel like gettin' into," Bo said.

"Well, all right then," Jesse agreed.

"Hey ya'll, the food's ready," Cooter called.

"Yee-haw! Some down home cookin'," Bo cheered. It had been **way** too long since he had had a good meal. Carly laughed.

"I finally get to taste what you've been talking about," she said.

"Well, I gotta say, of all things I braced myself to hear from ya, this weren't one of them," Luke stated.

"Yeah. I hear ya. I don't get it neither," Bo agreed. "I mean, a ex-moonshiner and a smokey? It ain't natural," he continued. _When I realized I was fallin' for a dang smokey, I nearly had my head examined_, he thought to himself. However, he was smart enough not to say this out loud. A remark like that would've gotten him a smack upside the head from his girlfriend.

"And I'm not usually into NASCAR drivers," Carly added. "But I saw that mug of his and the rest is history," she continued. _Man, I feel like the luckiest girl alive_, she happily thought to herself.

"Well, I tell you, if it weren't for Carly, I don't know what I'd do," Bo admitted, as they all went to the table and sat down. They all bowed their heads and Cooter removed his hat.

"Lord, we thank Thee for this plentiful bounty and our new friends. Bless this meal and the people at this table. Amen," Jesse said. With that, everyone began piling up their plates.

"Say Luke, you mind handin' me the potoatoes and one of them ribs?" Bo requested.

"Sure," Luke replied. He passed the ribs to his cousin. When Bo went to take the plate, his shirt sleeves rode up, revealing faint scorch marks on his arms.

"What in tarnation?" Luke wondered.

"They're actually healin' quite nicely," Bo stated, ignoring the question as he pulled down his shirt sleeves.

"Well, what the devil happened?" Luke wondered.

"Nothin'. Just a little---a---accident," Bo stammered.

"'Accident'? What kind of accident?" Jesse asked him. Bo hesitated.

"Hey, ya'll, why don't ya'll lay off, huh?" Daisy suggested, seeing her cousin's unease.

"Thank you, Daisy," Bo acknowledged. They continued to eat and talk. But the Duke family couldn't help noticing the haunted look in Bo's eyes.


	3. Odd Behavior

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Bo-duke-2009: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Daisyduke 80: **Love** that movie. Here's more. I guess so. No, go ahead and write it. And then when you post it, private message me. I'd **love** to see what you come up with. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

HazzardGrl: So am I...in spirit. Well, maybe somebody **will**...in time of course. Wait and see. Glad you like. I know. The first time I saw the scene, I was like, "Oh, no. They're not gonna ruin a Duke are they?" Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Warrior of the shadow: Keep readin' and see. Sorry this isn't soon enough. Thanks.

Vinsmouse: Thanks. Read on and see. Nope. Sure weren't. Here's more, sorry it ain't soon enough.

Anakin's Girl 4eva: Sounds good to me. Thanks. Glad you think so. I will. Sorry this ain't soon enough.

DixieDavenport: Love the handle. Thanks. You'd think. Glad you approve. Yeah, I thought it'd be a good twist. Oh, that's so cool. This probably won't have any mention of firefightin' other than how Luke's job is goin, but if **does**, feel free to tell me of any inaccuracies. Congrats by the way. I imagine that the look on his face was priceless. Again, congrats. Btw, what does the 'GV' stand for?

Kippling Croft: Cool handle. Thanks, glad you like it. Sorry this ain't soon enough.

HazzardHusker: Yeah it did, and you're right. Although, I'll try not to make it **too** dark. I still want it to be the same Dukes we all know and love. Thanks. Keep readin'. Sorry this ain't soon enough.

Dukeaholic (ch 1-2): I see we have the same addiction. Thanks. I was hopin' some people would catch on. Thanks. Glad you think so. Keep readin' and find out. Yeah, I figured any girl would. Yes, I know it's impractical, but what can I say? I'm a sucker for the odd couple.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Glad I could bring ya back. I'm glad you like it so far. Oh, really? I wasn't sure. Thanks. Here's more.

Sparkle731 (ch 1-2): Thanks. Sorry this ain't soon enough. Thanks, and yes, it is. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Jayme: Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

I have to say, I was amazed by the enormous response to this fic. Glad to see you approve. Dukes of Hazzard belongs to the WB. I only own Pauline and Carly right now, but that may change. Got the sink scene from the movie "For the Love of a Child".

After supper, everyone went inside to help Jesse put away the food.

"Bo, you mind helpin' me wash the dishes?" Jesse asked.

"No, Sir," Bo answered, finishing his glass of water. Jesse walked over to the sink and turned on the hot water. Bo froze. **_A hand reached out and water came out of the faucet_**.

"Bo?" Jesse asked. The glass slid from Bo's grasp and onto the floor. Hearing the sound, Jesse quickly turned off the water. Seeing the sudden tenseness in her boyfriend's stance, Carly approached him.

"Come on, Bo. Come on back," she quietly

encouraged. However, he just stood there.

"Bo?" Luke questioned.

"Bo, are you okay?" Jesse asked.

"Bo? Darlin'?" Daisy asked. She reached out to touch his arm, and he jerked back.

"Don't you dare!" he cried.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Bo. Take it easy, son," Jesse soothed. Bo panted.

"What in the world?" Luke asked.

"He's lost his mind," Daisy gasped.

"No he hasn't. He's---just been through a lot," Carly replied. Bo closed his eyes and tried to block out the memory. He could still feel the water making contact with his skin.

"Easy, Bo. You're all right now," he heard his girlfriend whisper soothingly. Bo inhaled and exhaled shakily. She was right. Things were okay now. The case over and done with.

"What happened to you on the circuit?" Luke wondered.

"Nothin'. Come on, Luke. What are you gettin' at?" Bo scoffed.

"I'm talkin' 'bout how you completely zoned out on us when Uncle Jesse turned on the water," Luke reminded him.

"Luke, I'm tellin' ya! It ain't nothin', so just leave me alone!" Bo exclaimed. With that, he turned around and stomped out the door.

"Bo!" Luke exclaimed as his cousin slammed the door behind him.

"What in tarnation?" Jesse questioned.

"I'll go check on him," Carly offered. Without waiting for a response, she followed after Bo.

"Bo! Bo!" Carly cried, hurrying after him. She caught up with him by the shed.

"Bo. Hey," she said softly, as she put a hand on his shoulder. He blew out a breath and hung his head.

"Shouldn't have said anything," he muttered.

"Well, you didn't get into the details," she reminded him.

"That don't matter, Carly! I said enough!" he exclaimed, turning to face her. "I made 'em suspicious, and if I ain't careful, they're gonna find out that I let some blamed gal git the best of me!" he shouted.

"Hey, I'm not the bad guy, here. Remember?" Carly reminded. "And I **don**'**t** appreciate you snapping at me," she continued.

"All right, Darlin'. I'm sorry," Bo apologized. He cupped her face into his hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just---I'm just still a little rattled from everythin' that happened," he stated.

"Hey, I get it. And I don't blame you. But you **have** to tell your family," Carly insisted, resting a hand on his chest.

"I can't, Carly. Not just yet," Bo stated. His hands slid down from her face and rested on her shoulders.

"But, Bo---" Carly objected.

"Darlin', please. Just don't push it," Bo implored. She raised her hands so that they dangled around his neck.

"Okay, I'll drop it...for now," she agreed. "But you know, sooner or later, you're gonna have to tell them," she reminded him.

"Yeah, Darlin. I know," he sighed in dejection. Then, she pulled him closer and rested her head on his chest.


	4. Jukin' Away The Pain

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Anakin's Girl 4eva: Yep. Keep readin'. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Beej96: Thanks. Well, keep reading.

Shara2007: Thanks. Well, he's scared. Sorry this isn't soon enough. That's okay, as long as you read.

Vinsmouse: Thanks. Glad you caught on a little. Here's more. Sorry it's not soon enough.

HazzardHusker: Glad I could pique your interest. But, no hands came out of the water. They were just reaching out to turn **on** the water. If it was a supernatural or horror story, I would've put it in the genre. Sorry this was so long.

HazzardGrl: Glad you think so. Keep readin'. Here ya go.

Kippling Croft: Good. Glad you think so. I was afraid I had made her too Mary Sue-ish. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Windyfontaine: Yeah, I did that on purpose. Here's more. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

DixieDavenport: Good.

Bo-duke-2009: Thanks. Me too. Good, I did my job. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Warrior of the shadow: Good. You're intrigued. Here's more. There's more to it than that. Just keep readin'.

Jayme: Thanks. Loved the series, never saw the movie.

DISCLAIMER

Dukes of Hazzard belongs to Warner Bros. I only own characters you don't recognize.

Bo and Carly were still in that position when Daisy came out several minutes later.

"Hey, ya'll. Sorry to interrupt, but Luke and I were about to go jukin' at the Boar's Nest and we were wonderin' if you'd like to go with us," Daisy stated.

"Jukin'! All right!" Bo approved, disentangling himself from his girlfriend's embrace.

"'Jukin'?" Carly repeated. "What's **that**?" she asked.

"What **you** call 'clubbin', **we** call 'jukin'," Bo explained.

"Ah," Carly acknowledged.

"Well, come on, then," Daisy said. With that, Bo, Carly, Luke, Pauline, and Daisy headed for the door.

"Hey, where ya goin'?" Uncle Jesse asked, as he and Cooter looked over their shoulds from their spot in the kitchen.

"Jukin'. Wanna come?" Daisy offered.

"Uh, no thanks. You kids go on ahead," Uncle Jesse told them. Then, "But stay outta trouble, ya hear?"

"Hear that, Bo?" Luke needled.

"He was talkin' to both of ya," Daisy corrected. Uncle Jesse shook his head and laughed as they headed out. Then, the two heard car engines and a "Yee-haaaaw!" Minutes later, Daisy, Bo, Carly, and Luke were at the Boar's Nest and they had gone into full swing dance mode. Carly whooped excitedly as Bo spun her around. Luke and Pauline laughed as Bo appeared to loosen up.

"Luke, this was a great idea," Pauline commented softly.

"Yeah. Bo seems to have forgotten about whatever was buggin' him earlier," Luke agreed. Just then, a stocky man in a deputy's uniform walked up.

"Howdy," he greeted.

"Howdy, Cletus," Bo acknowledged.

"Reckon I can cut in for a spell?" Cletus Hogg asked hopefully.

"Cletus, I ain't about to release my gal to nobody," Bo chuckled.

"Aw, shucks," Cletus muttered, walking away. Everybody laughed.

"Who was that?" Carly wondered.

"Deputy Cletus Hogg. He's harmless," Bo answered.

"I see," Carly stated. She glanced at the deputy who was leaning against a wall, staring at the myriad of dancing couples.

"Oh, that poor thing. He looks so miserable," Carly noted sympathetically.

"What?" Bo asked, looking over his shoulder. Sure enough, the man looked miserable. Daisy and Luke followed his gaze.

"Ohhh. Poor Cletus," Daisy stated. She excused herself and walked up to him. She said something and then held out her hand. Cletus grinned and took her hand. Then, they joined the others onto the dance floor. Luke and Pauline looked at each other.

"They seem pretty cozy," Pauline commented.

"Wha---Cletus and Daisy?" Luke repeated. "Nah. They're just friends," he stated. She shrugged good-naturedly.

"They just seemed cozy," she noted. After the song, Cletus thanked Daisy, who motioned for him to forget it. Just then, they all heard the doors bang open.

"Enos!" Daisy exclaimed happily. She broke away from Cletus and went flying into the lanky man's arms.

"Hiya, Daisy," he greeted.

"Oh, Enos," the woman sighed.

"She's awful glad to see him," Luke noted.

"Yeah. She sure is," Bo agreed thoughtfully. _Could it be that Daisy's still interested in Enos?_ he thought to himself. Carly looked at Bo and almost instantly understood what he was thinking.

"Oh, no you don't, Bo Duke," Carly said.

"What?" Bo asked.

"I know you too well. And don't think I don't know what you're up to," Carly chided.

"What? What am I up to?" Bo questioned innocently. Carly just fixed him with a look.

"Don't you pull that famous Duke charm on me. Otherwise I'll arrest you for trying to seduce an officer of the law," she scolded. Meanwhile, Daisy and Enos were talking quietly.

"So, you here for the reunion?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah. I asked for time off so I can come to Hazzard," Enos replied.

"That's great," Daisy smiled. They continued to talk and laugh.

"Well, you know what's gonna happen pretty soon here, don'tcha?" Luke asked, as he and Pauline walked up to Bo and Carly.

"What?" Pauline questioned in mild confusion. Bo and Luke stared at Daisy and Enos who were talking and laughing, and then glanced at each other and grinned knowingly.

"Wedding bells," they chorused together.


	5. The Escape

DISCLAIMER

Dukes of Hazzard belongs to Warner Bros. I only own characters you don't recognize. Now, even though I live in California, I have no idea about the prison systems out here, so just bear with me.

SACREMENTO, CALIFORNIA

In a women's lockup, Melinda Chambers looked around furtively. She had to plan this just right. She didn't want to get caught.

"Pssst! Pssst!" a voice called. Melinda turned around to see one of her best friends, Susan Reemer.

"Hey, Suze. Whatcha got for me?" Melinda asked softly.

"_Hazzard Gazette_, just like you asked," Susan answered in the same tone. Susan handed the paper to her friend, who skimmed it with interest.

"So, Bo's going to be doing a little racing in Hazzard, County," Melinda smirked. _Well, well, well. Isn't that quaint?_ she thought to herself. She couldn't wait to see him again. So they'd had a little misunderstanding. It was no big deal. She'd make him come around. A bell buzzed and the two women went on their way. The day progressed until it was midafternoon. That was when Melinda made her move. She looked around to see that all of the guards were preoccupied with other inmates. Her brows furrowed in confusion. What was going on? Then, she caught site of Susan, who gave her a thumbs up. The woman grinned. Of course. Susan was giving her the perfect escape. Melinda darted off. She sneaked away to the prison parking lot. She broke into one of the vans and started the engine. The sound of a running engine caused the guards to look up.

"HEY! HEY!" they shouted together. They started after her, but the other inmates intervened. Melinda laughed as she maneuvered her way out of the yard. One of the guards ran in front of the bus and pointed a gun at her. Melinda just swerved around the woman and raced off. As she left the premises, she heard a siren, shouts, and cheers.

"Yeah! Go, girl!" Susan encouraged. Melinda laughed as she drove away. Soon, Bo would be hers again. And that's all that mattered.


	6. What Happened To Bo

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Beej96: Nope. Keep readin'. Here's the next chap.

DixieDavenport (ch 4): Just the way they acted around each other. I'll try to put some more Enos\Daisy in later. Thanks. I see.

Warrior of the Shadow: Yep.

HazzardHusker: Yeah, she sure did. Great story btw. Private message me when the next one's out. Hmm. Good idea. Can I sign up with you? Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

HazzardGrl: Yep. Keep readin'. Thanks. Yes, he is. Here you go.

Shara2007: Thanks. Yep. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Jayme (ch 4, 5): Thanks, just keep reading. Yep.

Windyfontaine: Nope. Thanks. I'm glad. Here's the next update. Thanks. I will. You too.

Anakin's Girl 4eva: Nope. Yep. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Elenhin: Thanks. Yep. Thanks. Back at ya. 'Cuz you're psychic?

Vinsmouse (ch 4, 5): Thanks. Yep. Glad ya like. Nope. Keep readin'. Sorry this isn't soon enough. You too.

Kippling Croft: Yep. So do I. I promise to focus on that more. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Bo-Duke-2009: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Sparkle731: Yep. Definitely. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Dukes of Hazzard and its original characters belong to the WB. I only own Carly, Melinda, and any other characters you don't recognize. I'm not sure what episode it was that Roscoe landed in a tree, but I make reference to that, so the situation's not even mine. Oh, and I forgot to say it, but Carly changed before they went to the Boar's Nest.

Back in Hazzard, the group was talking and laughing as Bo, Duke, Daisy, and Cooter reminsced. They had just gotten finished recalling one of the many times Roscoe had been chasing them.

"So, Roscoe's right on our tail, and we're headin' straight for some road construction---" Bo began.

"Of course there was **always** road construction goin' on because the only good roads were roads that led to Boss Hogg's properties," Luke interrupted.

"Anyway, we make the jump and Roscoe follows us---" Bo began.

"And he winds up in a tree," Luke finished. Everyone laughed.

"In a tree?" Carly and Pauline chorused.

"How'd **that** happen?" Carly wondered.

"To this day, we still don't know," Bo admitted through his mirth. As they laughed, Carly felt the vibration of her cellphone in her jeans' pocket.

"Excuse me, you guys. Sorry," she apologized, taking the phone and pressing the talk button.

"Jacobson," she answered. Then, "Sargeant. What's up?" She stiffened. "When?" she asked tightly. At the change in tone, Bo and the others turned to her.

"Carly, what's goin' on?" Bo questioned. Carly put up a finger, indicating that she'd answer him in a few minutes. She finished listening to her commanding officer, then hung up.

"Bo, we need to talk---privately," Carly told.

"Wuh-oh. **That**'**s** never good," Cooter muttered.

"Let's go," Carly said, ignoring him. She pulled her boyfriend aside. The group watched as she took him to a side table, where they saw her sit him down.

"She had him sit down. That's **really** not good," Cooter said with a low whistle. They watched as she told him softly. Bo's face became surprised and he asked her a question. She nodded. Then, to the amazement of everybody, Bo jumped up so fast that his chair banged to the floor.

"Are you serious!" he shouted. "That little pyscho is out?" he asked.

"Bo---" Carly began to say.

"After everything she did? Stalking me, kidnapping me, doing **this** to me----? They just---let her waltz right out?" he screamed. During his tirade, Bo had raised up his shirtsleeve to reveal the burn marks. Cooter, Daisy, Luke, and Pauline stared at each other. So **that**'**s** where the burn marks on Bo's arms had come from.

"Bo, will you calm down? They'll catch her," Carly soothed.

"So in the mean time, I'm just supposed to wait for her to show up here in Hazzard so she can just kidnap me again?" Bo asked.

"Bo, she's not going to get anywhere near you," Carly assured.

"Yeah?" Bo asked.

"Yeah," Carly answered. She put a hand on his cheek. "Listen, Baby---you think I'm gonna let some pyscho witch get her hooks into you?" she asked.

"No, I guess you wouldn't," he responded.

"I wouldn't," she confirmed. "I would walk through fire and step on rattlesnakes before I'd let any harm come to you," she declared.

"You sure you're a city gal?" Bo asked with a chuckle. She laughed and took him into her arms. At their table, the Dukes, Cooter, and Pauline looked at each other.

"So **that**'**s** what happened to Bo out on the circuit. He had a stalker," Luke said softly.

"No wonder he was more skittish than Boss Hogg on pay day," Daisy mused.

"So, what do we do?" Cooter wondered.

"We just---be there for him...I guess," Luke shrugged. They all stared at each other, unsure of what to say.


	7. Bo's Story

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Jayme: Yep. So do I.

HazzardHusker: Yep. I hear ya. Keep readin' and see. Yep. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Bo-duke-2009: Thanks. Good, I'm doin' my job. Keep readin' and see. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Kippling Croft: Maybe. You're right.

Elenhin: Very true. Need anything else? Well, just keep readin'. Yep, pretty much. Oh, I see. You too.

Anakin's Girl 4eva: Well, keep readin' and see. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

First off, I wanna apologize for takin' so long to update. First I was busy with VBS, and then I was sick as a dog and it took me a long time recover. DOH belongs to Warner Bros. I only own Carly and Melinda.

A few minutes later, the group decided to go back to the Duke farm. They had lost the appeal to stay out. As Daisy headed out, Enos approached her.

"Oh, hey, Enos. Listen, I'd love to talk, but I'm on my way home," Daisy stated apologetically.

"Oh, I know," Enos responded. "Listen Daisy, whatever's goin' on with ya'll, I'm available to help," he offered.

"Oh thanks, Sugar. Somethin' tells me we're gonna need it later," Daisy said with a smile. She began to leave, but Enos grabbed her arm.

"Daisy, I know this is a bad time and all, but ya think we can maybe get together sometime?" he asked.

"Sure, Enos. I'd like that," she answered. Then, excusing herself, she left. Minutes later, she was back on the farm with the others. They had all met in the back, sitting at the table.

"Hey, whatta ya know? Just like the old days," Cooter recalled.

"'Cept it **ain**'**t** like the old days, Cooter. This ain't like comin' up a counterplan to one of Boss Hogg's frames. This is serious business," Bo snapped.

"Bo, why don't you just calm down a spell and tell us what happened?" Jesse calmly suggested. Bo drummed his fingers on the table and averted his gaze. Then, he blew out a breath.

"Well, I had been racin' for a spell and I had attracted a lotta fans," he told them.

"So far so good," Luke commented.

"Yeah, well, I soon noticed that I was gettin' a lotta stuff from one gal in paticular, who was also showin' up constantly. I got a mite concerned and told my manager, who promised to take care of it. Kerry---my manager---started screening the stuff and ultimately began sendin' it back," Bo continued. He sighed. "Needless to say, that didn't make her happy. She broke into my trailer---completely destroyed it. Hired someone to try and mess with the General---all sorts of crazy things," he stated.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Someone tried to hurt the General?" Luke asked.

"Relax. It didn't work," Bo assured him.

"What about those marks? How'd **those** happen?" Jesse questioned gently.

"After the attack on the General, Kerry hired a smokey to be a bodyguard---it was Carly," Bo answered with a soft smile. "A few weeks went by---things were relatively quiet. There were some attacks, but nothin' major. Then---" Bo's voice trailed off and he averted his gaze as he let out a pained grunt at the memory.

"What happened?" Jesse prompted quietly.

"I got blindsided and captured. She held me for two weeks. While I was there, she, uh---she got crazier and crazier." As he talked, Bo's mind drifted back. **_Bo was sitting in a kitchen, tied to a chair._**

_**"I'm your most loyal fan. I send letters of encouragement, I come to all your races, and you still can't see fit to keep my gifts or answer my letters?" Melinda asked furiously. **_

_**"You're...crazy," Bo moaned. She reared back a hand and slapped him.**_

_**"'Crazy'? You call falling in love 'crazy?" she demanded.**_

_**"How can you say you've fallen in love with me? You don't even know me," Bo reminded her.**_

_**"I know you well enough. And believe me, we're made for each other," Melinda responded.**_

_**"You're crazy. You just are," Bo declared. He was struck again. Then, she stomped to the kitchen where she turned on the water full blast. Then, she quickly untied him. Bo tried to stand, but the circulation in his body was gone. Melinda grabbed him and shoved him towards the sink.**_

**_"No, no, no. Not again," Bo said in fear. However, her insistance gave him no choice. He stumbled and steadied himself against the sink. Then, she pushed him and his upper body fell into the water. He cried out in pain as the scalding water touched his skin. When Bo was finished, Daisy's hand was over her mouth_**.

"My word," she breathed.

"Bo. Man, I don't know what to say," Luke sighed.

"And now she's escaped. And if she comes here, there ain't no tellin' **what** she'll do," Bo worried.

"Bo, I won't let her anywhere near you. You know that," Carly assured.

"Yeah, but what---" Bo began to ask.

"Son, don't borrow trouble," Jesse interrupted.

"Yes, Sir," Bo acknowledged. Then, "All right, Darlin'. I'm puttin' my life into your hands."

"And isn't that the best place for it?" Carly quipped with a Chesire Cat grin.


	8. Danger In Hazzard

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

HazzardHusker: Hi! Thanks for understandin'. Don't worry, as long as ya read 'n' enjoy. Here ya go. Hope this is soon enough.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Yep. Here's more. I feel much better, thanks.

Warrior of the Shadow: Yep. But of course. So do **I**.

Jayme: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough. Really? You should post 'em. So do I.

Anakin's Girl 4eva: Yay. I haven't lost ya. I will, yep.

Elenhin: Well, to tell the truth, I ain't sure either. Keep the crankshaft handy, you may need it for later chaps. Thanks, glad you think so. Yikes. I will, thanks.

Vinsmouse: Thanks. Yep. Yep. Keep readin' an' see. I'll let her know. Here's more. Hope it's soon enough.

DixieDavenport: Thanks. Here's more.

Shara2007: Thanks, hope this is soon enough. Thanks. Glad you approve. Just keep readin' an' see.

Bo-duke-2009: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Dukes of Hazzard belongs to Warner Bros. I only own Carly and Melinda. I'm putting Hazzard in Georgia, and I'm aware that the amount of time it takes Melinda to go from California to Georgia is unrealistic, but, oh well.

What no one knew, was that Melinda had driven nonstop through various states and was now in Georgia. The woman smirked. Soon, Bo would be hers again. _Bo Duke, here I come_, she thought. She could hardly wait. Bo was the cutest thing she had ever seen, and she wasn't going to let him get away again. Then, she saw it: the exit she was looking for.

"Hazzard, next exit," she grinned. _Finally. I can't believe it. I'm gonna be able to see Bo again_, she thought to herself. She changed lanes and drove through the exit. As she entered Hazzard, she looked around. _Hmm. Kinda picturesque_, she thought. She'd have to come back...someday, after Bo finally realized that they belonged together. She just had to make him see that. But how? She was so intent on her thoughts that she didn't even realize that the car's speed had increased until she heard the sirens behind her. She pulled over to the side of the road and cut the engine.

"Okay, lady. What's the big idea of rushin' through here like bees after honey?" Hazzard's sheriff Roscoe P. Coltrane asked as exited his car and walking up to her.

"Sorry, Sheriff. It's my first time in Hazzard, and I guess I...just got a little excited," Melinda apologized with a slight giggle.

"Excuses, excuses," Roscoe dismissed. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to give you a ticket," he continued.

"Oh, Sheriff. Do you really have to?" Melinda asked.

"I'm afraid so, lady. No one from or visitin' Hazzard pulls one over Roscoe P. Coltrane," Roscoe responded as he wrote out the ticket. Melinda fumed quietly as he handed her the paper. She didn't have time for this. She **had** to get to Bo! He was the only thing that mattered. With a sigh, she took the ticket.

"Thirty-five dollars?" she asked. Was this hick cop serious?

"Dang straight I am," Roscoe told her. With an annoyed sigh, she dug through her purse and pulled out various bills. She counted out the bills until she had thirty-five dollars and then handed them to the man.

"Well, glad to see you're willin' to pay up. Unlike most people," Roscoe said.

"Whatever. Can I go now?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah. Git," Roscoe told her. She took off. He sputtered when he realized she was going the same speed as before.

"Dang it!" he finally yelled. _No respect. I just git no respect_, he thought to himself. Everyday it was the same. Maybe it was time he retired. Yeah, retire. Then he could just relax and maybe find a nice gal to settle down with. But if he retired, that meant **Cletus** would become sheriff.

"That dipstick as sheriff? Not while Roscoe P. Coltrane is still alive," Roscoe said out loud. With that, he got back int ohis car and then took off. Meanwhile, Pauline, Cooter, Carly, and the Dukes had just entered town. They were trying to keep Bo's mind off his troubles and had figured a trip into town would do the trick.

"Listen Sugar, we ain't gonna let nothin' happen to ya," Daisy told Bo.

"Yeah, I know it, Daisy," he answered. He sighed. "It's just that...I---" As his voice trailed off, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Bo, what is it?" Luke asked.

"It's her. She's here," Bo answered with fear in his voice.


	9. Luke's Idea

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Shara2007: Yep. But of course. Well, you'll see. Good. I would too. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

HazzardGrl (ch 7): Well, keep readin' and see. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Elenhin: Yep. All valid points. Sure, have it. Thanks. Yeah, I know what you mean. Thanks. You too.

DixieDavenport: Keep readin' and see.

Vinsmouse: Here's more. Thanks. Glad you think so. Ha ha ha. Ya callin' yourself crazy? Here's more. Sorry it isn't soon enough.

Kippling croft: Nope. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Windyfontaine: Yep. I agree. Here ya go.

Bo Schneider: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Jayme: Yep. Here ya go.

DISCLAIMER

Dukes of Hazzard belongs to Warner Bros. I only own Melinda and Carly.

After Bo's declaration, everyone froze.

"How the heck did she get here so fast?" Jesse wondered.

"That's not the issue. The only thing that matters is getting Bo somewhere safe," Carly answered.

"Yeah. Let's hightail it," Daisy suggested. With that, they all turned the other way. Bo blew out a breath. He just didn't know what to do. He didn't want to get trapped again. Melinda was two bales shy of a full stack. But how would they take care of her? Sure Melinda had comitted a crime by coming to Hazzard, but what could Carly do? She was out of her jurisdiction and she hadn't done anything wrong in Hazzard, so Roscoe or Cletus couldn't do anything. There was nothing. Noticing the man's pensive attitude, Carly nudged Bo.

"Hey. Don't worry. We'll figure something out," she soothed. He smiled softly.

"Yeah, Darlin'. I know," he said. She kissed him on the cheek. He chuckled. What they didn't realize was that Melinda had seen the whole thing. Her eyes flashed. How dare Bo? How dare he? How dare he betray her? Didn't he realize how good they were together? Didn't he remember all the encouragement she had given him? All the letters? All the times she had shown up to cheer him on? And **this** was how he repaid her? By hooking up with the cop that had cooked up those lies about her? By running away? _Bo, what are you doing?_ she thought angrily. _Don't you know how much I care for you? Don't you see that we belong together?_ she furiously thought to herself. And instead, he goes for the cop who had lied about her! How stupid was that? She just couldn't believe him! She fumed silently. Then, she turned around and stomped away. Meanwhile, the group had reached an old abandoned warehouse. Bo blew out a breath and messed up his hair with his hands.

"This is bad. This is **very** bad," he fretted.

"Now Bo, don't go borrowin' trouble," Jesse comforted.

"Uncle Jesse, I told you what she did," Bo reminded him. "I ain't **borrowin**' trouble, I'm **recognizin**' it," he continued.

"Shoot. If only---if only we had a way to distract this woman so we could gain the upperhand," Luke stated.

"Well, I talked to Vance last week and he said that he and Coy were definitely gonna make it," Daisy responded.

"Well, whatta you know 'bout that?" Jesse asked happily.

"Wait. Hold on," Luke said.

"What?" Bo asked.

"Coy's comin'?" Luke queried. Instantly, the others caught on.

"Now wait a minute, Luke. Coy don't look a thing like me," Bo objected.

"Well, obviously, not from the front. But from the back, who's to know?" Luke questioned.

"I have their number. I'll call 'em," Daisy offered, pulling out a cellphone.

"Wait a minute. Who's Coy and Vance?" Carly asked as Daisy turned on her phone and began dialing.

"Cousins," Bo answered.

"**More**?" Carly questioned.

"Yeah. More," Bo chuckled.

"Hello, Vance? Daisy," Daisy stated.

"Daisy. How are ya?" Vance Duke asked.

"Oh, jist fine, Sugar. Listen, honey. I need a favor. Bo's got a problem and we're gonna need all the Dukes we can git," Daisy replied.

"Well, we've just reached the next exit for Hazzard. We'll be there in two shakes of a horse's tail," Vance promised.

"Thanks. See ya soon at the abandoned steel mill," Daisy responded.

"You got it," Vance said. They hung up.

"They'll be here shortly," Daisy reported.

"Good," Luke approved. Bo nodded.

"Yeah. Good," he agreed. Meanwhile, Vance drove through the highway exit that brought him to Hazzard. His eyes clouded. He couldn't get Daisy's voice out of his head. She had sounded so serious. What had Bo gotten himself into?

"Vance? You all right?" his cousin Coy Duke asked.

"I'm fine, Coy. Just worried about Bo," Vance replied.

"What'd Daisy say?" Coy questioned.

"That Bo had a problem and that he'd need all the Dukes he could git," Vance answered.

"Whatta ya think he got himself into?" Coy wondered.

"I don't know," Vance replied as he turned onto the road that would lead him to the abandoned steel mill. Hearing an engine, everyone tensed and Carly went to grab the small pistol she always carried with her, even when she was off duty. Daisy went to a window.

"It's Coy and Vance," she announced. The group relaxed and Carly left the gun in her pocket. Coy and Vance walked up to the entrance as Daisy ran out to meet them. Once they had reached each other, Daisy grabbed each of their arms and pulled them into the building.

"Now, hold on, Darlin'. What's the big rush?" asked Vance.

"Yeah, what kinda trouble did Bo git himself into this time?" Coy wondered with a grin.

"Look, this **ain**'**t** my fault," Bo hotly insisted.

"All right, 'cuz. Don't get so wound up," Luke soothed.

"What's goin' on?" Vance asked becoming more serious. Luke quickly explained the situation.

"So you're sayin' some gal got it into her head that she and Bo were together when they ain't?" Vance asked.

"Yep," Bo confirmed.

"So, what's the plan?" Coy questioned.

"I'm glad you asked, Coy. 'Cuz that's where **you** come in," Luke told him.

"Where **I** come in?" Coy echoed.

"Yeah, see, ya'll may not look the same from the front, but from the back...why, you an' Bo could be twins," Luke stated.

"Luke, it ain't gonna work. She won't be fooled that easy," Bo insisted.

"Yeah. For one thing, me and Bo ain't exactly the same height," Coy agreed.

"Aw shoot. All we gotta do is put a little ol' lift in your shoes," Luke said.

"Luke, what exactly do ya got in mind?" Daisy wondered.

"Come 'ere," Luke said. Everyone gathered around and listened as Luke whispered the rest of his plan.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yeah, I know a lot of people hate Coy and Vance, but I happen to like 'em, so they'll play a part in the fic. And I'm not sure how close they are to Hazzard, although they seemed to get there pretty fast in _The New Dukes_, so...whatever.


	10. Proposals

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

HazzardGrl: I understand. Maybe. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

HazzardHusker: Valid opinion. Good point. Keep readin'. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Anakin's 4eva: Yep. Keep readin'. Thanks, sorry this isn't soon enough.

Vinsmouse: Thanks, valid feelin'. Here's more, keep readin'. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Bo Schneider: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Shara2007: Thanks. Yeah, I know what you mean, although I thought Coy was pretty cute. Yeah, I know what you mean. Here you go. Sorry I couldn't oblige on the 'sooner rather than later' request. Bye.

Elenhin: Probably. Yeah, that's what **I** figured. Yep. Go right ahead. You too.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Yeah, I git it. Coy was pretty cute though. Here's more. You too.

Jayme: Thanks. Here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy, I've been watching the 1st season of _Smallville_, and this took me forever to get finished. I'm still not completely satisfied, DOH belongs to Warner Bros. I only own Carly and Melinda. I just realized that I've been spelling Rosco's name wrong. Sorry. Reference to the first movie.

The next day, Melinda stepped out of the Hazzard Motel. Her head was much clear now. It was obvious that Bo was just involved with a fling with that stupid cop. He'd be there for her. Just then, she spotted him. Unfortunately, he was with that stupid cop again. _Come on, Bo. Don't be so stupid_, Melinda thought to herself. She saw the cop saw something and Bo threw his head back and laughed. A pang of furious jealousy ran through her. Bo should be laughing at **her** jokes. Meanwhile, Daisy was at the court house, talking and laughing with Enos. Just then, Rosco and Cletus walked in.

"Daisy, what are you doing here?" Rosco asked. Then realizing how he had sounded, "Uh---that is---"

"Oh, Rosco. That's okay. I knew what you meant," Daisy interrupted. "And I just came to visit with Enos," she continued, staring at him somewhat shyly. _Why am I feeling so funny around him? It's just Enos_, Daisy thought to herself.

"Well, that's a switch. Usually, Enos is callin' on **you**," Cletus stated.

"Oh, Cletus. Just hush," Rosco scolded. His deputy was right of course, but there was no reason to rag on the guy.

"Actually ya'll, I **did** partially come here for official business," Daisy admitted, as she tried to clear her thoughts.

"What are you talking about, official business? What official business would a Duke have with Hazzard County Police?" Rosco asked.

"Somethin' that could put your name over the top for a small town," Daisy replied.

"Really?" Rosco asked, his interest piqued. Daisy quickly explained what was going on and that even though she had faith that Bo's girlfriend could handle the situation, she'd feel better better if they had some backup...even theirs.

"Well, possum on a gum bush. Of course we'll help, Daisy," Enos answered.

"Yeah. Absolutely," Cletus agreed.

"Now, hold on a minute. I'm the sheriff around here. I'm the one who decides if we help or not," Rosco reminded them.

"Oh, Rosco," Daisy said in disappointment.

"Oh, don't get your shorts in a bunch, Daisy. I'll help ya...even if you **are** a Duke," Rosco assured.

"Oh! Thank you Rosco! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Daisy exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the sheriff. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then, they left the court house and headed for town with Daisy and Enos arm-in-arm. Back in town, Melinda continued to follow Bo and Carly. As she did so, she could barely contain her anger. How could Bo just gallavant around like this? Didn't he have any manners? Didn't he have any compassion? As Daisy walked with Enos, she glanced worriedly at her cousin and his girlfriend. Were they all right?

"Relax, Daisy. They'll be okay. Rosco and Cletus are following them too," Enos assured.

"I know, I know. But I can't help but worry," Daisy replied.

"Listen Daisy, I know this a bad time and all, but I can't wait any longer," Enos stated.

"If you're tryin' to propose Enos, yes. Yes, I think I'm finally ready," Daisy responded.

"Ha ha. Great," Enos said. He pulled out a ring and slipped it on her finger.

"Oh, Enos. Is this---" Daisy began to ask.

"Yes. This is the same ring from the last time I asked you," Enos interrupted.

"Oh, Enos," Daisy sighed. She wrapped her arms around him. _Oh, wow. I can't believe it. I'm gonna be Mrs. Enos Strate_, she happily thought. She and Enos kissed. Meanwhile, Melinda followed Bo and Carly. _Where are they going?_ Melinda wondered after they had traipsed around for several minutes. To her surprise and dismay, they walked into a jewelry store. Bo took the woman over to the counter. He said something to the cashier, who pulled a small box out from underneath the counter. For a moment, the officer stared in confusion. Then, she opened it.

"Oh," Melinda heard her gasp. Then, she turned to him and kissed him forcefully. Melinda's eyes widened when she realized what it was. She was gonna lose him.

"NOOOOO!" Melinda shrieked. _I won't lose him! I **won**'**t**!_ she thought to herself. She rushed into the jewelry store and grabbed Carly.

"You **witch**! He's **mine**!" she shrieked. She dragged Carly into the streets.

"How could you! You think you're so great?" Melinda asked, punching Carly in the stomach. The female officer wheezed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Freeze! Just freeze!" a voice shouted. Melinda turned around just in time to see Rosco and Cletus arrive in their patrol cars. Behind them were Jesse's pickup truck and Vance's car. Daisy and Enos hurried up to them as Coy came out.

"You're not Bo! Who the heck are you?" Melinda shrieked.

"Bo! Bo, tell them! Tell them this is all a mistake! Baby, I love you!" Melinda cried. She tried to lunge at him, pushing through everybody as Bo fearfully backed away. Before they could stop her, Melinda swung an arm. Her fist hit Bo's jaw and he staggered back from the impact.

"Freeze it. You're under arrest," Rosco stated, pointing a gun at her.

"For what?" Melinda demanded.

"For assaulting a police officer and my boyfriend," Carly answered.

"Not to mention breakin' outta jail," Bo added.

"A smokey? Bo fell for a smokey?" Rosco asked in surprise. Then, "Well, never mind that. Cletus, cuff her and stuff her." Cletus did as he was told.

"Come on," he said, leading her to his patrol car. They drove away as Carly approached her boyfriend.

"Bo, are you all right?" Carly asked.

"I'm fine, Darlin'. You know I can take a punch," Bo reminded.

"Yeah. You can take a punch," Carly said fondly as she mockingly raised a fist. They kissed.

"A smokey? You got involved with a smokey, 'cuz?" Coy asked.

"Are you nuts, or did you just start ingestin' your own shine again?" Vance questioned.

"Well, I ain't nuts, and ain't made a lick o' shine since around '79," Bo answered, his Southern accent deepening. Just then, the cashier came out, holding the box.

"Mr. Duke, do you still want this?" the man asked as he walked up to them.

"Yes, Sir. I **do**," Bo replied.

"Good luck," the cashier said, and then walked back into the store.

"Bo, you mean you're---" Carly began to ask.

"Yeah, Darlin'. I **am**," Bo confirmed. "I want ya for my wife," he continued.

"Oh, Bo. Yes. Yes, of course," Carly breathed.

"Great. We have a double weddin'," Daisy declared.

"Wait a minute. You mean, you and Enos---" Luke began to ask.

"Yeah. He just proposed," Daisy answered.

"Well, congratulations...both of you," Luke stated.

"Wait a minute. How are we gonna tell everyone?" Carly wondered.

"Ah, shoot. Don't worry 'bout that, honey. We'll just have the weddin' after the race. It'll save on invitations and a Hazzard gal can get ready in no time," Daisy answered.

"Well, I'm not from Hazzard," Carly reminded.

"Ah, shoot, honey. I'll help ya," Daisy assured. Then, "Come on, ya'll. Let's go get ready." With that, everyone left.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yes, I know it was actually Coy with Carly, but Melinda thought it was Bo, which is why said Bo instead of Coy.


	11. Two Weddings And A Race

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Shara2007: Thanks. So do I. Yep. Here ya go.

HazzardHusker: Thanks. Don't know. Good point.

Daisyduke80: You and Travis are right.

HazzardGrl: Yes. Yep. And some outta Hazzard too. Read on and see. I wasn't mad, I was disappointed.

Anakin's Girl 4eva: Glad you like it. I know what you mean. Hope this is soon enough.

Mrs. Duke: I'm glad. Glad you feel that way. Absolutely right.

Windyfontaine: I'm glad. Glad you like. Here ya go.

Elenhin: 'Cuz usually there would be. Good point. Glad you liked that line. Here you go. You too.

Vinsmouse: Thanks. Yeah, they will. Glad I could help. Here's more.

Jayme: Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

DOH belongs to Warner Bros. I only own characters you don't recognize. I know I kinda gloss over the race, but I **really** wanted to focus on the wedding. I **do** use piece of dialogue from the first movie. Oh, and Bo told Rosco Carly's full name. And I **think** I have Bo's middle name right.

A few days later, folks gathered from all over to see the race.

"Wow. I've never seen so many people in my life. Not ever for a NASCAR race," Carly commented from her place on the bleachers.

"That's 'cuz it's an old-fashioned moonshine race. It tends to draw in bigger crowds," Jesse explained.

"Look, there's Daisy," Vance pointed out. Carly shaded her eyes with a hand and looked to where the man was pointing.

"Shouldn't she have a starter pistol? And shouldn't both drivers be **in** their cars?" she asked.

"Not for this kinda race, Sugar," Coy replied. Daisy stood in front of the cars and tried not to shake. She could feel the excitement in the air. Races **always** made her feel this way.

"Runners! The revenuers are comin'!" Daisy called. Then, she dashed out of the way and up to the bleachers. Luke loaded the boxes into the back of the General and they were off. One-by-one, other cars followed their lead.

"Wait a sec. Where are they going?" Carly asked a few minutes later.

"Cross country. Hazzard racin's just a bit different, Darlin'," Daisy answered. In the General Lee, Luke looked behind him.

"We got company, 'cuz," he reported.

"I can lose 'em," was the response. Bo pulled the General sharply to the right and cut across the food.

"What's that dang-blasted Duke Boy doin' now?" a driver grumbled good-naturedly. Nevertheless, they followed the orange car. Back in the stands, the Dukes, Pauline, and Carly waited nervously.

"Where are they? What's taking so long?" Carly wondered.

"They probably cut across country," Coy replied.

"But...don't they have to stay on the trail?" Carly asked in confusion.

"This is Hazzard, Sugar. We do things different here," Vance told her.

"Oh," Carly said. Bo continued driving the General Lee through the fields.

"Uh, Bo? There's a creek up ahead," Luke stated.

"I know," Bo responded.

"You **do** know there's no way to get **over** the creek?" Luke checked.

"I know there's **one** way to get over the creek," Bo corrected with a grin.

"Oh, no. Not again," Luke said in dread.

"Hold on, 'cuz," Bo stated. As the car jumped over the creek, Bo whooped and honked the horn, filling the air with the sounds of _Dixie_. Luke grunted as they landed.

"Bo, you tryin' to rearrange my kidneys again?" he griped.

"Complain, complain, complain. We made it, didn't we?" came the retort. Luke merely let out his own grunt. Bo chuckled and took his position in the front of the pack.

"Look! There they are!" Pauline exclaimed, pointing.

"Whoo-hoo!" Daisy cheered. "Come on, fellas!" she encouraged. Everyone watched as the General drove past the cars.

"Come on, Bo! Come on!" Carly urged. They saw the orange car pull up to the start.

"They're---they're in the lead!" Pauline gasped. Just then, another car pulled up alongside them.

"I don't recognize that car," Cooter mused.

"COME ON! DON'T LET SOME CITY SLICKER BEAT YA!" Daisy screamed, jumping up.

"Now gist calm down. They'll make it," Jesse soothed. Sure enough, the General Lee pulled past them and crossed the finish line.

"YEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" Cooter's whoop was almost as loud as Daisy's.

"They did it!" Carly cried happily. With that, she and the others ran down the bleachers towards Bo and Luke who climbed out of the car.

"Okay, ya'll. Let's have ourselves a double weddin'," Bo said happily. Minutes later, everyone was gathered together. Rosco pulled out a small book.

"Hold it," Bo stated. Before Rosco could say anything, Bo reached over, grabbed the book, and flipped through it.

"There we go," the younger Duke said as he handed the book back.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these people in holy matrimony," Rosco announced. After making sure no one had any objections, he went on.

"Do you Enos Hiram Strate take Daisy Jane Duke to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" he asked.

"Yes Sir, I do," Enos replied.

"And do you Daisy Jane Duke take Enos Hiram Strate to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" Rosco asked.

"I do," Daisy softly confirmed.

"And do you Beauregard Clyde Duke take Carly Anna Jacobson to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" Rosco queried.

"I do," Bo stated.

"And do you Carly Anna Jacobson take Beauregard Clyde Duke to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?" Rosco questioned.

"I do," Carly answered.

"I now pronounce you all men and wives. Boys, you can now---" the sheriff stuttered as Enos and Daisy kissed sweetly and Bo grabbed Carly and gave her a kiss while dipping her.

"Bo! Enos! I ain't said to kiss 'em yet!" Rosco scolded. Then, as the group continued to kiss, "Oh, good grief." The book fell to the ground in a flutter.

"Well, congratulations, Rosco. You jist performed your first weddin'," Luke stated. Then, "Ain'tcha guys gonna up for air?" He watched as they didn't respond. He sighed. "Well, to quote Rosco, 'Oh, good grief'."

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

And thus concludes my first Dukes of Hazzard fic. Ya'll make sure to come back now, ya here?


End file.
